


Of Accidents...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Rodimus met Springer the first time...</p>
<p>(Prequel to 'How to tame a triple changer')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Accidents...

“I’m not that drunk,” Rodimus laughed good naturedly and ducked the grabbing hands of yet another drunk Autobot soldier. He wasn’t wearing any rank insignias, nor was he one of the more well known officers here. And honestly, he preferred it that way. It meant he could get away from being an officer occasionally, mixing in with the crowd of regular mechs. 

Sometimes he regretted his quick rise in rank. Sometimes he just wanted to be one of the ‘masses’, If for no other reason than to be reminded why he had become an officer in the first place. 

And sometimes he just wanted to see some different face plates around him. Get away from the other officers and their serious attitude. 

There was nothing wrong with getting drunk once in a while!

He always kept it to a level where he was… coherent enough to stop. That was the trick. 

Someone bumped into him and he turned enough to give the mech a disarming smile and another brush-off line. But he found that it was not another suitor, the smaller mech was excitedly talking to a few others, pointing towards the back of the bar.

Turning away, he was about to dismiss the incidence when he noticed that a lot of other mechs were either pointing or actually walking towards the back, all of them looking excited. What could that all be about? 

No harm in looking… he’d only had one cube of high grade as of yet, and had barely been here half a joor. 

Moving thought the crowd he caught an occasional name, some words…

“Twin Twist, isn’t he just…”, “The Wreckers? Here? But…”, “And the _leader_ is…” and other snatches that evoked a feeling in him, that he should know what they were talking of. The names were… familiar, but nothing that leapt to the forefront of his processor. 

Wreckers? Shaking his head a little, he finally pushed past one of the bigger groups of awed mechs, only to be pushed in the back. Accident or not, it made him stumble forward and sprawl ungainly across two laps. He moaned, pained, as his face plates, and more precisely his olfactory sensor, met warm plating with considerably more force than he would have liked. From the sound of it, the one he had hit didn’t enjoy it much either. 

“Fra~ag!” It sounded more pained than his own moan, but other voices cut in laughing heartily at the incident. 

“Slag, Springer, you barely walk in and they fall for you like seekers in a battle!” Other crude jokes followed, while the two mechs he’d mostly landed on helped him up, one producing a rag from his subspace for his leaking olfactory sensor. 

“You okay, small one?” He nodded and the cussed when the movement caused another few sensors to tingle with pain. 

“’m’s okay as can be… frag, that hurt!” That caused a new eruption of laughter, even from the one helping him. 

“Yeah, Springer… has that effect, you could say,” the sniggering erupted again and Rodimus tried to glare at his helper. 

“This is not funny!”

“Well, actually… it kind of is, small one. You decided to introduce yourself in a, mm… I am not sure how to put this?” 

“Shut it, ‘Twist. He means you planted your pretty little face plate right between our illustrious leader’s legs. Novel approach, have to give you points for that!” Dear Primus, Optimus would never let him live it down!

Wait… Wreckers? The… Unicron’s aft plating! 

“Commander Springer?” For once he wished he had kept to his quarters, and just… done something other than be adventurous. Optimus really wasn’t ever going to let him live this down!

“Yeah, him… the one and only, you sure your okay, sound a little faint there?” the laughter was gone from his helper. 

“Well, frag… I am Rodimus Minor. I’m supposed to work with you tomorrow… er, Springer, sir?” As a Prime minor he was just below the active commander in rank, on the paper they had equal rank but experience said everything. How in all Pit was he going to be able to work with this mech in any serious manner after this?

“I suppose it’s nice meeting you,” there was still traces of pain in the deep voice, deep enough to make him shiver a little. He’d always had a thing for deep voices. “And cut that Sir thing, I don’t even let my own troops get away with it!” ¨

“Yes, s… Springer,” Rodimus shook his head and leaned forward to look past the mech at his right in an attempt to actually see ‘Springer’. His optics widened a little at the visual. Handsome didn’t cut it… the green mech was square, big and though. Thick armor and surprisingly smooth plating for a warrior as active as this mech was supposed to be. 

If he’d not been in a serious relationship already he’d consider an all out hunt. Well, Optimus wouldn’t mind if he sampled… and if he was honest, maybe Springer wouldn’t mind being sampled? 

“Ah… I fear I haven’t made the best impression, but I can promise you that I am usually far surer on my pedes. May I ask if you also find the company of our… ‘associates’ tiring?” Everyone at the table stared at him, and he cracked a grin despite it being painful. “Fine, fine… do you also find our fellow officers to be slagging annoying, formal glitches?”

The rest of the dark cycle was pleasant…

* * *

“You are a tease…” the large, so large!, warm hand pressing against the back of his helmet sent a thrill of heat though Rodimus.

“Mm…’m not!” he really wasn’t, but he had had to make sure that Springer would accept his reservations. His conditions… luckily the other had scoffed and said that he wasn’t interested in anything permanent. 

Just a good ‘face or two. 

“This is a rather more pleasant way of having your dermas near my spike,” the rumble was teasing and tinged with heavy moans. Optimus would love Springer’s voice…

“If you lie back, I can show you how pleasant I can make valve to spike be?”

“Promises, Roddy, promises…” 

The rest of that dark cycle was also pleasant!

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the Deviant artist Darkesong <3
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
